


Sleep for Three

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Slight spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the platonic and romantic relationship tags, they are happy and safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Beau falls asleep on her girlfriends.





	Sleep for Three

When they finally save them, Beau does not leave their sides. They weren’t broken, not completely, and thank the gods for that, but they aren’t okay like Beau wants them to be. 

She sticks as close to them as she can, providing them with as gentle a comfort as she is able. Being there, a friendly presence, for them. Her own assurance that they are no longer being harmed by the slavers who had them. 

She runs herself ragged with this, finding herself sandwiched between the two at a table, the other three and that one asshole sitting somewhere else in the room, drinking their own shit. 

She doesn’t even realize she had fallen asleep on the both of them, until her eyes open and both their eyes are on her when she looked up to see what was at her back. 

She smiled, getting two gentle, greatful, smiles in return, and falls back asleep in the warmth of Jester and Yasha’s arms. 


End file.
